La Vie Est Un Long Fleuve Tranquille
by Sakyframboise
Summary: La vie est un long fleuve tranquille ? Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a inventé ce proverbe ? Il n'a pas dû avoir une vie passionnante. Parce que la vie, la vraie, elle est faite de déceptions, de joies, d'amour, d'amitié, de rires, de pleurs, de disputes, et de pleins d'autre choses. Alors non, la vie n'est définitivement pas un long fleuve tranquille.
1. Une jolie bande de joyeux lurons - SH

-Sakuraaaaaaaaa...

Lui, c'est Naruto, mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis la maternelle et même si il est un peu idiot parfois je l'adore et je sais que je peux toujours compter sur lui. Petit détail : lorsqu'il prend cette voix là c'est qu'il a quelque chose à demander.

-Quoi ?  
-Tu peux m'acheter une glace ? Me demanda-t-il avec une moue angélique.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux à la vue de l'expression de son visage et accostai un marchand de glaces.

-Quel goût ? Le questionnais-je.  
-Pistache-Citron-Chocolat.  
-Trois boules ? M'exclamais-je, t'exagère là Naruto...  
-Mais j'ai faim moi Sakura... Se plaignit ce dernier.  
-Naruto tu as mangé des ramens il y a aussi peine une heure, rétorqua Sasuke.

Sasuke c'est... Comment dire... Mon amour de toujours. Enfin ce n'est plus vrai mais d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours été amoureuse de lui. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Gaara. Sasuke est le meilleur ami de Naruto, ils se sont rencontré vers leurs 4-5 ans quand Naruto s'est fait adopter. Ce dernier a été abandonné à la naissance, quant à Sasuke, ses parents sont morts dans un tragique accident. Il ne lui reste que son grand frère, Itachi qui compte beaucoup pour lui. Je les ai rencontrés quand j'avais environ 6 ans, j'entrais au CP et je venais de changer d'école pour intégrer celle ou Naruto et Sasuke étudiaient. Le feeling était tout de suite passé puisque j'étais très amie avec Naruto et lui-même avec Sasuke nous étions toujours ensemble. Ce qui n'était pas facile tous les jours car Naruto était en amour pour moi et moi pour Sasuke. Tout ceci donnait lieu à de nombreuses enguelades emplifiées par nos trois forts caractères. Malgré cela, nous étions inséparables, bref nous formions une jolie bande de joyeux lurons.

-Oui mais une heure ça fait beaucoup...

Je soupirai et demandai au jeune marchand combien je lui devais. Il me répondit avec un sourire charmeur que pour moi, comme je suis mignone, ça sera gratuit. Il griffonna rapidement quelque chose sur un morceau de papier froissé -sûrement son numéro- qu'il glissa dans une espèce de paille en chocolat puis posa sur la glace en tant que décoration (à moitié) comestible. Après l'avoir remercié, je tournais le dos en souriant au dit marchand puis tendis sa glace à Naruto. Je suis sure que ce goinfre ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'il avalerait du papier ! Naruto me remercia avec son plus beau et grand sourire. A ce moment-là, je notais qu'il était vraiment séduisant lorsqu'il souriait. Cette constatation m'emporta loin dans mes souvenirs, autrement dit ma première année de collège ou l'année où je suis sortie avec Naruto. J'avais cru à cette époque -quelle naïveté- m'être découvert des sentiments pour mon meilleur ami, fatiguée de mon amour à sens unique pour Sasuke. Je suis avais proposé de sortir avec moi et il m'avait répondu par l'affirmative avant de rompre une semaine plus tard parce qu'il trouvait notre relation obscène vu qu'il me considérait comme une sœur. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je m'en suis vite remise puisque je me suis (re)découvert une passion ardente pour mon autre meilleur ami. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs et remarquai que Naruto me regardait fixement.

-Tout va bien Sakura ?  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste dans mes pensées ! Le rassurais-je.  
-Sakura ! Me héla-t-on.

Je me retournais, surprise, à l'entente de mon prénom et aperçus Temari une de mes amies. Elle était accompagnée d'Hinata, de Shikamaru et de Kankuro.

-Hé salut vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Questionna Temari.  
-La même chose que nous je suppose... Ils sont venus se détendre au parc d'attractions ! Lui répondit Shikamaru, un autre blasé collé au visage.  
-On est venus parce que Sakura avait besoin de se changer les idées, elle s'est disputée avec Gaara... dit Naruto, en ignorant les sarcasmes de Shikamaru.  
-Que c'est-t-il passé ? Me demanda Kankuro en se tournant vers moi.  
- On n'était pas d'accord sur un sujet et il s'est vexé... En fait, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, désolée...

La vérité c'était qui avait piqué une grosse crise de jalousie par rapport à ma relation avec Naruto et Sasuke. Elle était peut être ambiguë pour des personnes extérieures, mais lui me connaissait bien et je lui avais déjà expliqué plus de fois que raison qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire vu que je les considérais comme mes frères. Ce manque de confiance de sa part était vexant à la longue ! Il m'avait posé un ultimatum, ce que je n'avais pas supporté. Je lui avais claqué la porte au nez et j'avais dit à Naruto, en pleurs que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées suite à cette dispute avec mon copain. Il m'avait alors proposé de les accompagner, lui et Sasuke, ici. Je ne voulais pas leur expliquer le pourquoi de cette dispute d'une part parce que Temari était la sœur de Gaara, et d'autre part parce que Naruto et Sasuke, le premier tout du moins, allaient se sentir coupable ce que je ne voulais en aucun cas. Gaara savait à quel point je tenais à eux et me demander de faire un choix était cruel.

- T'inquiète, me dit Kankuro avec un clin d'œil.  
-Bah ! Dit Temari en balayant le sujet d'un revers de la main, il reviendra, il est fou de toi, tout le monde le sait ! Et puis tu dois le savoir à force qu'il est susceptible !  
-Ouais, répondit Kankourou, c'est un trait de famille dont je n'ai pas hérité !  
- Insinuerais-tu que je suis aussi susceptible que Gaara ? Dit Temari, essayant visiblement de garder son calme.  
-Pas le moins du monde, la taquina-t-il un sourire moqueur accroché au visage.  
-Ne commencez pas avec vos disputes, c'est chiant. Leur demanda Shikamaru en s'étirant.  
-Toi, ta gueule, ça ne te regarde pas ! Lui intima Temari, définitivement en colère.  
-Temari ! S'indigna Kankuro, en faisant mine d'être choqué, reste polie !  
-Non ! Je ne peux pas rester polie à côté d'une espèce de...

Hinata n'entendit pas les insultes -assez violentes il faut dire- de Temari. En effet, Naruto m'avait rapidement tendu sa glace, -Que je ne pus d'ailleurs pas m'empêcher de goûter et qui en passant est purement dégueulasse- et avait mis ses mains sur ses oreilles. Pour qu'elle reste pure ! M'avait-il assuré quand je lui avais demandé la raison de son acte. Acte qui eut pour conséquence de faire rougir Hinata qui était, certes très timide, mais surtout raide dingue de mon idiot de meilleur ami. Nous étions donc tous les 6, au milieu du parc, avec un Naruto engloutissant sa glace en parlant avec une Hinata rouge comme une tomate, une Temari se disputant gentiment avec son frère et son copain, et moi-même. 6 ? Quelque chose clochait.

-Ou est Sasuke ? Demandais-Je.

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent ma question.

-C'est vrai ça, dit Naruto en faisant un tour sur lui-même, il a disparu !  
-Appelle-le ! Suggéra doucement Hinata.  
-Bonne idée, confirmais-Je.  
Il sortit son téléphone portable et appuya sur une touche, le numéro de Sasuke étant sûrement dans les raccourcis.  
-Allô, Sasuke !

-Bon sang mais où t'es passé ?

- Comment ça chez toi ? T'aurais pu nous prévenir tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui je sais bien mais on s'est inquiétés !  
- Tu parles, on vient seulement de se rendre compte de son absence, rit Temari.  
- Chut ! Lui intimèrent en chœur Kankuro et Shikamaru qui essayaient d'écouter la conversation.  
-Sasuke ? Sasuke !  
-Pfff soupira Naruto en raccrochant, quelle tête de mule !  
-Pourquoi il est parti alors ? Questionnais-Je.  
-Il a eu une urgence et a dû rentrer chez lui me dit-il, le regard dans le vide.  
- Bah voilà ! Ce n'était pas la peine de se faire un sang d'encre pour lui, c'est un grand garçon de toute façon, conclut Temari avec une sourire.  
Naruto haussa simplement les épaules, le regard toujours se posé au loin.  
-T'es sûr que ça va ? M'inquiétais-je.  
-Oui ne t'en fais pas, me mentit-il. Faut qu'on y aille Sakura !  
-Ouais, acquiesçais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. Salut à plus !

Terminais-je en faisant la bise à chacun de mes amis.  
Sur le chemin jusqu'au parking, Naruto ne pipa pas un mot ce qui est vraiment perturbant quand on le connaît bien. Arrivés devant la fameuse voiture, je décidai de briser la glace.

-Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Ordonnais-je à Naruto en m'installant sur le siège passager.  
-C'est Sasuke, il avait l'air mal au téléphone... Je m'inquiète pour lui !  
-Mais non, t'en fais pas je suis sûre qu'il va bien !  
-Il a été méchant en plus ! Me confia-t-il avec une moue d'enfant vexé.  
- Ohhh pauvre chou me moquais je.  
-Allez en route, cria-t-il en augmentant le volume de la radio et en baissant les vitres.

~ Ellipse Narrative ~

-Sakura, tu veux des ramens ? Me proposa Naruto.  
-Oui je veux bien acceptais je.

La sonnette se manifesta.

-Je vais voir qui c'est ! Criais-je.  
J'ouvris la porte et accueillis le visiteur avec stupéfaction.  
-Sasuke...  
Il me tendit une lettre.  
-C'est pour moi ?  
-Hm.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dire oui, comme tout le monde ?  
-C'est de la part de Gaara. M'éclaira-t-il.  
-Gaara ? M'étonnais je car ils n'étaient Pas vraiment amis, d'accord, merci.  
-Sakura ? Beugla Naruto, c'est qui ?  
-C'est Sasuke ! Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

A l'entente du prénom de son meilleur ami, il accourut dans l'entrée, vêtu d'une toque de cuisinier -inutile pour cuisiner des nouilles instantanées- ainsi que d'un tablier vert et violet absolument immonde. Je ne pus me retenir d'exploser de rire. Même Sasuke, pourtant réputé pour son sérieux à toute épreuve ne put empêcher un sourire d'illuminer son visage.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda Naruto, blasé.  
-Tu es ridicule ! Parvins-je à dire, entre deux éclats de rire.  
-Pas du tout, affirma-t-il l'air peu convaincu en se regardant dans le miroir.

Le rire commença à le gagner lui aussi et nous partîmes dans un énorme fou rire.

-Allez, hoqueta Naruto en essuyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux, venez manger.

~ Ellipse Narrative ~

-Allez Sasuke, ta plus grosse honte, dis-nous !  
-Je n'ai jamais eu honte de ma vie ! Je ne suis pas un boulet contrairement à vous ! Et puis ce jeu est stupide ! Se borna Sasuke.  
-Mais si je me souviens ! Hurlais je, victorieuse après avoir réfléchi quelques instants à un souvenir compromettant sur Sasuke, on était en 5e et t'étais amoureux de Karin ! Tu te souviens Naruto ?  
-Oui ! Cria-t-il, on t'avait forcé à aller te déclarer et tu avais tellement stressé qu'au moment de lui demander de sortir avec toi tu lui as vomi sur les chaussures ! Trop drôle !  
-Humpf se renfrogna Sasuke, vexé.  
-Ou bien la fois, continua Naruto, où on était à la piscine et le maillot de bain de Karin avait dû te faire pas mal d'effet puisque tu ne voulais plus sortir de l'eau ! Et il y a aussi le jour où...  
-C'est bon on a compris Naruto ! Dit Sasuke, légèrement rouge.

Je souris devant cette vision plutôt rare et attrapai mon portable qui indiquait 19h37 et 1 nouveau(x) message(s) de Sasori : t'es où ? Je lui répondis rapidement que j'étais chez Naruto et que j'arrivais, puis me levais du pouf sur lequel j'étais assise.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille les gars.  
-Oh se plaignit Naruto, on s'amusait bien pourtant !  
-Vous vous êtes surtout bien foutus de ma gueule, rétorqua Sasuke, toujours vexé.  
- Mais c'était pour plaisanter, faut pas bouder mon chou ! Me moquais-je gentiment en lui pinçant les joues.

Mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois dans ma main, indiquant la réponse de mon frère. 1 nouveau(x) message(s) de Sasori : Ok je t'attends.

- Il faut vraiment que je bouge, Sasori m'attend...

Je collais à chacun un gros bisou sur la joue, ce qui dérida un petit peu Sasuke. Au moment où je partais, il m'interpella.

-Sakura, attend ! Ta lettre !  
- Ah oui, merci, dis-je en la glissant dans mon sac.

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis pris la parole.

- Quand tu l'auras lue, appelle nous pour nous dire parce que Gaara avait l'air... Bizarre quand il me l'a donnée.  
- Promis, lui assurais je. Allez à plus les mecs !

Pendant les 5 minutes de trajet qui me séparaient de chez moi, je réfléchis au contenu de cette fameuse lettre qui me perturbait vraiment. Arrivée à destination, je pris le temps de me déchausser et allai au salon où Sasori m'attendait. Son air sérieux et grave m'interpella.

-Sakura, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important.  
-...


	2. Putain de conversations téléphoniques SU

-Sakuraaaaaaaaa, geignit Naruto.  
- Quoi ? Rugit cette dernière.  
-Tu peux m'acheter une glace ?  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer et de rouler des yeux, tout comme Sakura. Il avait tout le temps faim !

- Quel goût ? Céda Sakura.  
-Pistache - Citron - Chocolat ! Énonça-t-il, fièrement.

Je réprimais difficilement le frisson de dégoût qui montait en moi. Ce type mangeait vraiment des choses abominables !

- Trois boules ? S'insurgea mon amie.  
- Mais j'ai faim moi Sakura...  
- Naruto tu as mangé des ramens il y a peine une heure, le réprimandais-je.  
- Oui mais une heure ça fait beaucoup...

Sakura paya la glace, et, alors qu'elle lui tendait, une voix la héla. Je me retournais et tombai nez à nez avec Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata et Kankuro approchant à grands pas. Au même moment, mon téléphone retentit. Je le sortis de la poche et vis le nom de mon frère, Itachi, s'afficher. Je décrochai en m'éloignant un peu.

-Allô ?  
- Oui Sasuke, c'est Itachi.  
- Hm Je sais, ton nom s'affiche sur mon écran, répondis je, railleur.  
- Tu peux me rendre un service ? Quémanda-t-il, en ignorant mes sarcasmes.  
- Je suppose que je ne peux pas dire non...  
- Super merci. T'es où là ?  
- Au parc d'attractions de Suna pourquoi ? Demandais je, suspicieux.  
- Alléluia, t'as pris ta voiture ? Enchaîna-t-il en ignorant ma question.  
- Oui... Répondis je, sentant le coup foireux arriver.  
- Parfait ! Parce qu'en fait on allait rendre visite à Konan et...  
- Qui ça ? L'interrompis-je.  
- Bah tu sais la copine de Pein ! Celle qui a emménagé à Suna ! D'ailleurs il paraît que c'est sublime là bas.  
-Oui bon bref, abrège un peu, commençais-je à n'impatienter.  
- Si tu ne m'interrompais pas aussi ! Donc, repris-t-il, on avait faim alors j'ai voulu nous acheter un Mac Do, sauf qu'il y avait plein de monde et j'ai commencé à sympathiser avec la fille devant moi, très jolie d'ailleurs, et elle m'a dit que Suna c'était super, qu'il y a toujours du soleil, la plage tout ça...  
- Itachi... Grondais-je afin de le rappeler à l'ordre.  
- D'accord, d'accord... Donc j'ai payé tout ça et quand je suis sorti, ils étaient plus là. Pof ! Sasori et Pein disparus. J'en ai profité pour visiter un peu Suna et effectivement c'est magnifique. Il faudrait que tu voies les...  
- Itachi ! M'emportais-je, je me fiche de savoir comme c'est Suna ! T'es pas guide touristique ! Et puis on va pas habiter là bas à ce que je sache ?

Son silence m'interpella.

- Itachi..?  
-Je t'explique dans la voiture. Le Mac Do est rue des sables rouges.  
- J'arrive. Terminais-je en raccrochant.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mes amis et vis Temari insulter Shikamaru pour on ne sait quelle raison. Passablement énervé par l'aveu d'Itachi, je ne jugeais pas nécessaire de les prévenir et me dirigeais vers le parking afin de récupérer ma voiture. À peine installé, mon téléphone sonna une seconde fois, mais cette fois, ce fut le nom de Naruto qui s'afficha. J'hésitais à répondre puis décrochai finalement.

- Allô, Sasuke !  
- Quoi ?  
- Bon sang mais où t'es passé ?  
- A ton avis ? Je suis en Russie ! Chez moi abruti ! Lui mentis-je n'ayant ni le temps, ni l'envie ni le courage de lui expliquer la vérité.  
- Comment ça chez toi ? T'aurais pu nous prévenir, tu crois pas ?  
- Oh mais lâche moi la grappe ! T'es ni ma mère ni mon père donc j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre !  
- Oui je sais bien mais on s'est inquiétés !

J'entendis quelques gloussements en fond sonore et décidai de couper court à cette conversation.

- Bah rassure toi, je vais bien donc laisse moi tranquille ! Lui dis-je sèchement en raccrochant.

Super ! Il ne manquait plus que je me dispute avec mon meilleur pote ! Putain de conversations téléphoniques ! Jurais-je en rangeant rageusement mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je soupirai bruyamment et fermai les yeux en me passant la main dans les cheveux. Alors comme ça Itachi voulait déménager ? D'un côté cela semblait normal qu'il veuille avoir un peu d'indépendance à 24 ans, mais de l'autre... Je secouai la tête afin de chasser ces pensées et suivis la route que m'indiquait le GPS. Après une petite demi heure de route, je tournai finalement à gauche sur l'avenue des sables rouges et l'appareil m'indiqua que j'étais arrivé. Effectivement, je le vis devant le fast food, penaud, tenant deux sacs contenant certainement hamburgers, frites, sodas et autre nourriture diététique.

- Monte, lui Ordonnais je.

Il s'assit sur le siège passager et posa les sacs sur la plage arrière. Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de commencer.

- Je vais déménager à Suna, me dit il dans un souffle.  
- Pourquoi ? Explosais-je. Tu veux m'abandonner toi aussi ? D'abord papa et maman, maintenant toi, pourquoi vous partez tous ? Comment je vais faire sans toi Itachi ?

En effet, depuis la mort de mes parents quand j'étais tout jeune, Itachi est mon seul repère. Bien sûr, il y avait mes parents adoptifs, Asuma et Kurenai, des personnes vraiment adorables, mais Itachi était le seul membre de ma famille. Les oncles et tantes éloignés qui n'apparaissent que lors d'un décès ne comptaient pas. Il jouait à la fois le rôle de père, de frère et de meilleur ami. Je lui voue une admiration sans faille et ne lui serais jamais assez reconnaissant de s'être si bien occupé de moi. Alors me séparer de lui allait être très dur.

- Je ne t'abandonne en aucun cas Sasuke... C'est juste que tu comprends j'ai 24 ans et je ne me suis toujours pas "trouvé" en quelques sortes. Alors j'espère juste que Suna répondra à mes attentes. Et puis ce n'est pas si loin, une heure de route grand max, on pourra se voir souvent ! On s'est trouvé une super coloc' avec Pein et Sasori, tu verras, la maison est magnifique !

J'eus une petite pensée pour Sakura qui devait être dans la même situation que moi.

-Tu vas me manquer, osais-je finalement dire.  
-Toi aussi. Et puis je suis sûre que tu sauras parfaitement te débrouiller. En plus, tu ne seras pas seul, il y aura toujours Asuma, Kurenai, Naruto et Sakura avec toi ! Me rassura-t-il.  
- Hm.

Je décidai de m'arrêter sur le bas côté de la route.

-Prends le volant, je descends, je préfère rentrer à pieds. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
- Quoi ? Mais on est à la gare de Konoha ! C'est super loin ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-À peine deux kilomètres... Soupirais-je.  
- C'est bien ce que je dis !

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et claquai la portière.  
J'entrai dans la gare et commençai à arpenter les quais en pensant au départ d'Itachi. Je me sentais tout de même un peu ridicule : à 19 ans, je n'étais pas capable de vivre sans mon grand frère ! Soudain, J'entendis une mélodie qui retentissait trop fréquemment à mon goût, la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je regardai qui m'appelait et vis avec stupéfaction le nom de Gaara s'afficher. Il ne m'avait jamais appelé ! Nous côtoyons les mêmes personnes mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis. En réalité, la seule chose qui nous relie était Sakura. C'est donc méfiant mais curieux que je décrochai.

- Oui ?  
- Ne bouge pas je suis juste derrière toi, j'arrive dans 10 secondes. Dit il avant de raccrocher.

Je me retournai et découvris effectivement Gaara, courant vers moi une valise à la main. Une fois arrivé en face de moi, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et même tendis une lettre.

-Hm ? Questionnais-je, intrigué.  
- Pour Sakura, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui donne pas toi même ?  
- Je dois... Partir, dit il en déglutissant. Au revoir Sasuke. - Salut, dis je prenant la lettre et en lui tournant le dos.

Étonné par le comportement de Gaara, je continuai néanmoins ma route. Je ne voulais pas rentrer tout de suite, repoussant mon face à face avec Itachi. Je décidai de me rendre chez Naruto afin de nous "rabibocher". Parce que malgré les apparences, je tenais énormément à lui et nos disputes, aussi rares soient elles me faisaient mal. Même si, connaissant Naruto, il ne devait plus m'en vouloir depuis longtemps.

~Ellipse Narrative~

Après être arrivé chez mon meilleur ami, j'avais donné sa lettre à Sakura, et nous avions mangé des ramens, à mon plus grand étonnement. Naruto, ayant retrouvé une vielle boîte de jeu sous son lit avait décidé de le tester. Il consistait à piocher une carte et à faire ce qu'elle nous demandait. Celle que je venait de tirer m'ordonnait malheureusement d'avouer ma plus grande honte, ce que je ne ferais jamais, même sous la torture. Mais ai-je précisé que Naruto et Sakura étaient pires que la torture ?

- Allez Sasuke, ta plus grosse honte, dis nous !  
-Je n'ai jamais eu honte de ma vie ! Mentis-Je. Je ne suis pas un boulet contrairement à vous ! Et puis ce jeu est stupide !

Finalement, ils trouvèrent pour moi.

-Mais si je me souviens ! Hurla Sakura, victorieuse, on était en 5e et t'étais amoureux de Karin ! Tu te souviens Naruto ?

Oh non pitié pas cette histoire, priais-je silencieusement.

- Oui ! Cria-t-il, on t'avait forcé à aller te déclarer et tu avais tellement stressé qu'au moment de lui demander de sortir avec toi tu lui as vomi sur les chaussures ! Trop drôle !  
-Humpf, me vexais-je à l'entente de ce souvenir peu glorieux.  
-Ou bien la fois, continua Naruto, où on était à la piscine avec le collège et le maillot de bain de Karin avait du te faire pas mal d'effet puisque tu ne voulais plus sortir de l'eau ! Et ya aussi le jour où...  
-C'est bon on a compris Naruto ! M'exclamais-je, stoppant le massacre de ma dignité.  
- Je vais y aller les gars... Dit Sakura.  
- Ohhhh, lui répondit Naruto, déçu, on s'amusait bien pourtant !  
- Vous vous êtes surtout bien foutus de ma gueule, rétorquais-je, toujours vexé à l'évocation de mes débuts désastreux avec Karin.

Tiens Karin, parlons en. C'est mon premier et seul amour. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en Sixième et... Coup de foudre. Pour ma part en tous cas. Nous ne sommes sortis ensembles qu'a partir de la Troisième et le sommes toujours d' ailleurs. Il y a juste eu une pause au cours de notre relation en Seconde parce qu'elle avait ses sentiments pour son meilleur amis, Suigetsu. Enfin... C'est compliqué.

-Mais c'était pour plaisanter, faut pas bouder mon chou ! Dit Sakura en me pinçant les joues.  
-Il faut vraiment que je bouge, Sasori m'attend, dit elle en nous collant un gros bisou sur la joue. Naruto l'accompagna à la porte tendis que j'allumais la télévision quand je vis la lettre de mon amie oubliée sur la table.  
-Sakura ! Ta lettre ! Criais-je en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas dehors.  
- Ah oui, merci.

J'éprouvais un peu de pitié pour elle car ça devait sûrement une lettre de rupture vu la tête de Gaara. En plus avec le départ de son frère, ça allait être d'autant plus dur à avaler.

- Quand tu l'auras lue, dis je, hésitant, appelle nous pour nous dire parce que Gaara avait l'air... Bizarre quand il me l'a donnée.  
- Promis ! Allez à plus les mecs !

Après un dernier signe d'au revoir, Naruto vint s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Après quelques secondes, je m'aperçus qu'il me fixait. Son regard trop bleu me gênait.

- Quoi ?  
- Raconte moi tout.

Je soupirai. Parfois il me donnait vraiment l'impression de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était flippant ! Mais je lui racontais quand même tout ce que je savais sur le départ d'Itachi, et donc de Sasori ainsi que sur celui de Gaara.

- Pauvre Sakura, conclut il à la fin de mon récit.

Il réfléchi quelques secondes et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- J'ai une idée ! Vous avez qu'à venir habiter avec moi ! Vous avez déjà vos chambres et quelques affaires, ça serait super non ?

L'appartement de Naruto était en vérité le notre. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où Sakura et moi avions squatté ici. Les parents de Naruto étaient comment dire assez aisés. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant alors ils ont décidé d'adopter. Naruto n'avait jamais manqué de rien, au contraire il était un peu pourri gâté. La seule chose dont il ait jamais souffert c'est de la solitude. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Donc pour ses 18 ans, Iruka et Shizune ont offert à Naruto un appartement composé, entre autres, de deux chambres et de deux salles de bains ainsi qu'une voiture. Il n'avait besoin de payer ni l'électricité, ni l'eau ni rien du tout car ses "parents" s'en occupaient. Mais ne voulant pas faire de Naruto une personne totalement dépendante, ils ne lui donnaient pas d'argent tous les mois et l'avaient forcé à se trouver un travail sous peine de lui couper les vivres. De toute façon, il avait besoin d'argent pour se nourrir et pour plaisir personnel. Comme il se sentait seul dans sa gigantesque demeure, il nous invitait souvent à dormir chez lui, si souvent que nous avions pris nos marques.  
Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux suite à son idée qui me touchait sincèrement.

- Merci, Naruto. Dis-je simplement.  
- De rien vieux frère, me répondit-il avec un sourire.  
-Bon je vais prendre une douche.  
- Tu connais le chemin !

Arrivé devant la salle d'eau, je manquais de glisser sur un morceau de tissu. Je le ramassai et découvris avec stupéfaction une robe rouge plutôt sexy qu'il me semblait déjà avoir vu quelque part.

-Naruto, me dis pas que tu te travestis ? Plaisantais-je.

Il accouru dans la salle de bain et eut une réaction relativement étrange en voyant le vêtement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, il rougit puis fit un sourire idiot en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Ahah, ça doit être à Sakura idiot, tu sais bien comme elle est bordélique !

Je plissai les yeux d'un air suspicieux car je voyais mal Sakura dans ce genre de robe mais en même temps cela expliquerait l'air familier de ce vêtement. Je décidais de le croire. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Elle avait peu très voulu faire plaisir à Gaara et... Stop je préférais ne pas y penser. Je haussai simplement les épaules lui lançai la robe puis m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien méritée.


	3. Je suis heureux - NU

Après que Sasuke soit monté prendre sa douche, je m'enfonçai confortablement dans mon fauteuil. J'étais heureux. Sasuke venait juste de se confier à moi ce qui était vraiment très rare et mes deux meilleurs amis allaient peut être venir habiter chez moi. Que rêver de mieux ?

- Naruto, me dis pas que tu te travestis ?  
Je fronçais les sourcils et courus à la salle de bains pour comprendre de quoi cet imbécile fini parlait. Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la robe que Sasuke me montrait, je crus défaillir. Je rougis instantanément et mes yeux se révulsèrent presque. Je me rattrapai néanmoins assez vite et affichai un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur mon visage.

- Ahah, ça doit être à Sakura idiot, tu sais bien comme elle est bordélique !

Sasuke plissa les yeux et me lança un regard inquisiteur. Il haussa finalement les épaules m'envoya la robe et alla s'enfermer dans la douche.  
Une fois hors de la vue de Sasuke, je m'adossai contre le mur et soupirai un bon coup. J'avais eu chaud ! Il fallait absolument que je lui rende sa robe.  
Après un rapide calcul, j'arrivai à la conclusion que j'avais juste le temps de faire l'aller retour jusque chez elle. Restait plus qu'à espérer que Sasuke prenne une looooooongue douche.

Arrivé devant chez elle, je sonnai et elle ne tarda pas à m'ouvrir. Elle semblait vraiment surprise de me voir.

-Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Tiens, dis je en lui tendant son bien, tu l'avais oublié chez moi et Sasuke l'a vue. Fais plus attention la prochaine fois !  
- Oh désolée...

Elle semblait vraiment confuse. Elle reprit.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas leur en parler...  
- Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur de leur réactions parce que on n'a jamais vraiment été proches, on va forcément nous associer tous les deux maintenant et puis ça nous est tombé dessus comme ça... M'embrouillais je. Pardon, je sais que ça te fait souffrir de devoir garder le secret, en bonne commère que tu es, tu aimerais en parler à toutes tes copines ! Plaisantais-je. Merci d'attendre. Je sais pas ce qui me bloque désolé.  
- T'inquiète pas Naruto me dit elle avec un sourire.  
- Je dois y aller, Sasuke va se poser des questions !  
- À plus tard alors !

Après un dernier signe de la main, je me mis à courir en direction de chez moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et poussai un juron. Sasuke devait avoir fini sa douche depuis des années ! Je donnai un coup de pied dans la porte afin de l'ouvrir puis la refermai de la même manière. J'écoutais quelques secondes et entendis un bruit de pas venant de l'autre côté. Je supposai qu'il était en train de se mettre en pyjama, je disposais donc de quelques secondes. J'envoyai valdinguer mes chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce et jetai mon manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je m'installai dans mon fauteuil fétiche pris une pose naturelle puis allumai la télévision. Au même moment, Sasuke arriva. C'était moins une ! Il s'assit à côté de moi, vêtu d'un vieux jogging, le torse nu. Il ne parla pas, moi non plus, le silence nous convenant très bien à tous les deux. Silence qui fut très vite brisé par le bruit d'une clé qu'on insère dans une porte. Quatre personnes avaient les clés de mon appartement. Sasuke et moi étions exclus puisque nous étions à l'intérieur de l'appart, mes parents aussi puisqu'ils m'auraient prévenus si ils voulaient passer. Il ne restait que Sakura. Elle entra dans la pièce trempée -il devait sûrement s'être mit à pleuvoir- et tremblante. Sasuke alla la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sanglota doucement contre son épaule. Ils partageaient la même douleur.

- Ils partent tous les deux.  
- T'inquiète pas Sakura, ça va aller. On ne t'abandonnera jamais nous, promis.  
- Gaara et Sasori m'avaient dit ça aussi...  
- Oui mais nous on est liés par le sang, tu te rappelle ?

Elle sourit en se souvenant de nous trois, à environ 8 ans se piquant avec une aiguille, écrivant un pacte avec notre sang en se jurant de ne jamais s'abandonner.

- Qu'est ce que je ferais sans vous ? Dit elle en reniflant bruyamment.  
- Tu serais probablement en train de dévorer un pot de glace Haagen Dazs Caramel-Speculoos en pyjama dans ton canapé devant les feux de l'amour... Répliqua Sasuke.

Elle le frappa gentiment à l'arrière de la tête et se lova un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu sens bon... Dit Sakura en respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de Sasuke.  
Il ne répliqua pas et laissa un sourire arrogant se dessiner sur son visage jusqu'à ce que Sakura continue.

-Hé ! Mais c'est mon gel douche ! S'offusqua-t-elle.  
Son visage se décomposa.  
- Le mien est vide et je suis sur que celui de Naruto est aux ramens... Essaya vainement de se justifier Sasuke qui avait déjà perdu toute crédibilité.

Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur et les larmes de Sakura redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Vous me rendez tellement heureuse...

Personne ne répliqua, j'entrelaçai simplement ses doigts avec les miens pour lui montrer que c'était réciproque.  
- On dort tous les trois ce soir ? J'ai pas très envie de dormir toute seule...

Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette journée assez éprouvante, tous les trois serrés comme des sardines au fond de mon lit, mais heureux.

~ Ellipse Narrative ~

Je courrais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que je devais me dépêcher sinon quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin au bout du tunnel je la vis. Elle était de dos mais je reconnus tout de suite sa chevelure rousse soyeuse. Elle pleurait.

- Hé qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Tout ça c'est de ta faute !  
- De quoi tu me parles ?  
- Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Je me retournais et vis un énorme fossé. À l'intérieur, il y avait deux mots : cachotteries et trahison. De l'autre côté de ce gouffre de trouvait Sasuke. Elle hurla de plus belle.

- Regarde ! Regarde où tes secrets nous ont mené Sasuke et moi ! Un gouffre nous sépare maintenant, et tout ça par ta faute ! Je te déteste. Tu m'as entraînée dans tes mensonges alors regarde où je vais t'emmener : en enfer.

Sur ce, elle pris ma main et sauta.

Je me réveillai seul dans mon lit après ce cauchemar, trempé de sueur. Je tremblais encore. Je restai allongé sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond quelques instants afin de reprendre mes esprits. J'appris par un mot laissé sur ma table de chevet que Sakura était partie plus tôt s'excuser auprès de son frère pour son comportement puéril et passer la journée avec ce dernier. Sasuke, lui, était probablement allé faire son jogging matinal au parc, comme à son habitude. Je descendis et me servis une tasse de café noir sûrement préparé par Sakura avant son départ. Je pris machinalement mon téléphone, resté sur la table basse du salon et lu mon unique message. Il avait été envoyé par Kiba.  
Salut tout le monde ! J'organise une énooooorme party chez moi demain donc ramenez vos fesses ! De préférence avec un truc à boire ou à manger ;)  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce type était irrécupérable ! Le plus gros fêtard de Konoha. Tout le monde était allé au moins une fois à l'une de ses fêtes, elles étaient toujours mémorables. En même temps il pouvait se le permettre : après le divorce de ses parents il avait préféré vivre chez sa mère bien qu'il adore son père. Celle-ci s'était remariée à un vieux riche et ils étaient constamment en voyage. Sa mère essayait de rentrer le plus souvent possible pour passer du temps avec son fils mais ça ne suffisait pas. Pour se faire pardonner, elle l'a donc autorisé à organiser des fêtes du moment que ça ne se transforme pas en Projet X et que tout soit rangé le lendemain. C'était un bon compromis, mais Kiba m'avait confié une fois qu'il préférerait cent fois que sa mère soit à ses côtés et ne plus jamais participer à une soirée de sa vie. Enfin bref, je lui envoyai un texto pour lui signifier que Sasuke et moi serions présents. Il ne devait certainement rien avoir à faire demain alors j'avais confirmé en son nom. Ma décision était prise. J'allais expliquer toute l'histoire à mes amis lors de la fête de Kiba puisqu'ils seront probablement tous la. Mon cauchemar m'avait fait réaliser que c'était stupide de tout garder pour moi. Il fallait juste que j'en parle à la principale concernée. Et puis on dit souvent que le vrai bonheur ne se cache pas.  
Ou n'est ce pas plutôt vivons heureux, vivons cachés ?

~ Ellipse Narrative ~

- Oh allez Sasuke bouge toi un peu !  
- Non.  
- Mais viens ça sera marrant !  
- Non.  
- S'il te plaît !  
- Non.  
- De toute façon tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de la soirée !  
- Si.  
- Ah bon et quoi ? Végéter dans le canapé ?  
- Non.

Je soupirai, excédé par sa mauvaise foi. Il reprit.

- Je ne suis pas un végétal. Le mot "glander" serait plus approprié je pense.  
- Donc si je poursuis ton raisonnement, ça signifie que tu es un gland.  
- Tu crois que c'est en m'insultant que je vais venir avec toi ? T'es encore plus blond que tu en as l'air.  
- Donc il y a une chance pour que tu viennes !  
- Non.  
- T'es vraiment insupportable.  
- J'ai pas envie d'y aller alors je n'irais pas.  
-Capricieux en plus de ça.  
-La ferme.  
-Je n'hésiterais pas à te traîner jusque là-bas si il le faut Sasuke !  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller à cette Putain de fête !  
- Et moi je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser ici ruminer sur le départ de ton frère !

Il me lança un regard noir. J'avais touché la corde sensible. Peut être que ça allait le convaincre ? Je rajoutai une couche de sentimentalisme en espérant que ça achèverait de le convaincre.

- En plus, Karin sera là...

Je n'en avais en vérité aucune idée, misant le tout pour le tout sur un gros coup de bluff, comme au Poker. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que ça fonctionne. Et surtout prier pour que sa copine soit vraiment présente à la soirée parce que sinon Sasuke allait m'étriper. À cette pensée, je fus parcouru d'un long frisson de peur. Apparemment j'avais raté mon coup puisqu'il ne bougea pas. Nous nous toisâmes encore quelques instants puis il passa la main dans ses cheveux et prit la direction de la chambre, probablement pour se changer. J'avais gagné ! Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur mon visage et je soupirai encore une fois. Sasuke était une vraie diva, même Sakura était plus rapide à se préparer ! Je pris mon mal en patience et envoyai un message à cette dernière pour savoir si elle serait présente ou non à la soirée de Kiba. Elle me répondit par l'affirmative et me retourna la question. Je lui dis alors que nous serions présents avec Sasuke. Sa réponse me fit rire : Comment t'as réussi à faire sortir cet Hermite ? Tu lui as promis une barquette de tomate ?  
En effet, nous nous moquions souvent de la passion qu'avait Sasuke pour ces légumes (fruits ?) qu'il était capable de capable manger en entrée, en plat principal et en dessert. Je ne pus répondre à mon amie puisque Sasuke arriva. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure et remarquai qu'il avait mit huit minutes pour enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt propres. Je décidai de le taquiner encore un peu sur cet aspect de lui que très peu connaissaient.

-C'est bon ? Mademoiselle la Diva est prête ? Ou tu veux encore te mettre une couche de fond de teint peut être ?

Il me gratifia d'un doigt d'honneur pour toute réponse et partit devant pendant que moi, j'éclatai de rire face à sa réaction puérile.  
Je m'installai au volant de ma voiture et pris la route en direction de chez Kiba. Route que je connaissais pas cœur pour y être allé de nombreuses fois. J'avais allumé la radio et monté le son au maximum parce que je savais que ça énerverait Sasuke. Le provoquer était ma passion. Il me le rendait bien d'ailleurs. On était tellement différents... Non pas différents, complémentaires. Bien que je passe ma vie à le titiller je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrait pas me passer de lui, et vice versa. En attendant, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire pour le pousser à bout : chanter en yaourt. J'adorais voir ses poils se hérisser quand je chantais de la sorte. Le voir bouillir de rage sur le siège passager avait quelque chose de jubilatoire.

-Tu veux pas la fermer Naruto ?

Pour toute réponse, je chantai faux de plus belle.  
Il reprit.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ressemblais à un One Direction ? Tu sais le blond au prénom imprononçable !  
- T'es remarques perfides ne m'atteignent pas. Et puis vu que tu as l'air de les adorer, je vais te chanter une de leurs chansons. And we dance all night to the Best song ever, nananananananananananana !

Il approcha des mains de mon cou.

- Tu ne peux pas me frapper parce que c'est moi qui conduit ! Le narguais-je.  
- Oh que si ! Je veux bien prendre le risque de mourir si c'est pour que tu crève avec moi !  
-Regarde, on est arrivés, dis-je, coupant court à nous disputes enfantines.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison et chacun vâqua à ses occupations. Sasuke au baby foot pendant que je saluais les personnes que je connaissais.  
Je laissai Sasuke à la salle de jeu, bien que j'aie très envie de m'amuser avec lui, pour aller à la recherche d'une personne bien précise. Je sortis de la maison de Kiba, et partis en direction du bar où je pensais la trouver. Elle n'y était pas. Résigné, je décidai de rejoindre Sasuke lorsque je l'aperçus assise dans l'herbe à côté de Sakura qui fumait une cigarette. Je souris et l'observai quelques instants. Au moment où j'allai les rejoindre, elle se leva et pris la direction du bar. Elle avait l'air dans ses pensées et ne semblait pas m'avoir vu. Je me mis en travers de son chemin afin d'être sur qu'elle ne me loupe pas. Effectivement, elle me rentra complètement dedans. Elle fronça les sourcils s'apprêtant certainement à enguirlander la personne qui lui barrait la route puis souris en découvrant mon regard moqueur.

-Salut Naruto, dis-elle.  
-Viens. dit-je en l'entraînant dans un coin éloigné à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle lança un regard à gauche, puis à droite et se jeta dans mes bras.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu faire ça.  
-Tu vas bientôt pouvoir le faire en public...  
-Tu vas en parler à Sakura et Sasuke ? Me demanda-elle, le regard plein d'espoir.  
-Pour Sakura il n'y aura aucun problème, elle va être surprise au début, comme tout le monde, nous les premiers, mais elle va être heureuse qu'on se soit trouvés au final ! Mais c'est plus pour Sasuke que ça m'embête... On est comme des frères, donc ça risque de créer un malaise entre vous... Expliquais-je.  
-J'espère que non !  
-Je t'aime Karin. Soufflais-je.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime tellement Naruto... Je suis tellement heureuse qu'on soit ensembles maintenant dis-elle tendrement.  
-J'ai tout entendu.

Je me retournai et vis Sasuke, nous lorgnant, les yeux pleins de haine.

On était pas dans la merde


	4. C'est eux ou moi - GNS

Assis la tête posée contre la vitre du train, je pensais aux événements de ces dernières heures. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

~ Flash Back ~

-Bordeeeeel ! Ouais ! J'ai gagné putain ! Hurla Temari.  
- Surveille ton langage ! Gronda maman en bas.  
- Désolée m'man. Putain Gaara, ramène ton cul c'est un truc de fou.  
Je roulai des yeux. Elle semblait déjà avoir oublié l'avertissement de notre mère.  
Je me présentai quand même à l'entrée de sa chambre.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Regarde ! J'ai gagné ! Tu sais que t'avais dit que je participais à un concours sur internet ?  
J'acquiessai. Temari était passionnée par la photographie et participait souvent à des concours, sur le Web ou non. Elle avait fermement l'intention d'en faire son métier et était sur la bonne voix : Elle entrait à l'université de photo de Kiri en septembre prochain. La maison était tapissée de ses oeuvres, et je devais avouer qu'elle était vraiment douée.  
- J'ai gagné ! C'est ma photo qui a eu le plus de votes !  
- Félicitations. Et qu'est ce que t'as gagné ?  
- 4 places à tarif réduit pour les parc d'attractions de Suna.  
-Tu compte y aller avec qui ?  
- Sûrement pas toi en tout cas. Avec une mauviette pareille, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est le petit train qui fait le tour du parc. Alors non merci, très peu pour moi !  
-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Mauviette. Dis-je en m'affalant sur son lit.  
- Bien sûr que si. Rapelle-moi qui a vomi quand... Hé ! Prends tes aises surtout !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour, ça fis-je en souriant.  
- Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Kankuro, je crois qu'il est revenu... Dis-je après quelques instants de silence.  
- Bonne idée, tiens ! Et je vais demander à Hinata de venir aussi parce que tout le monde sait qu'il en pince pour elle ! Et Shikamaru aussi, pas question que je tienne la chandelle ! Voilà le groupe est constitué !  
- Il ne reste plus qu'à prévenir tout le monde... Surtout que c'est demain le dernier jour non ?  
-Je crois bien, fit-elle en soupirant. J'espère qu'Hinata pourra venir...  
- Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas ?  
- Son père...  
Je me gifflais mentalement pour avoir oublié avec quel tyran elle vivait.  
- Il est quelle heure ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.  
- 15h20.  
- Je vais faire un tour chez Sakura dans ce cas.  
- Pas de bêtises p'tit frère, me dit-elle en bougeant plusieurs fois ses sourcils de manière suggestive.  
- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton. Petit. Frère. Lui répondis-je en détachant bien chaque mot.  
- Si tu l'es ! 4 minutes ça compte !  
- Raaah ! Tu m'énerve, lui dis-je en lui lançant son oreiller ainsi que sa peluche préférée au visage.  
- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien.  
S'en suivi une mémorable bataille d'oreiller et de tout ce qui nous tombait sous la main. Elle avait le dessus jusqu'à ce que je la prenne en traître et la chatouille sous les côtes, son point faible.  
- Pitié Gaara, arrête ! M'implora-t-elle, en larmes.  
Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de m'arrêter de sitôt. - Et ils ont dix-neuf ans... Dit maman. Regardez dans quel état vous avez mis la chambre de Temari ! Vous avez intérêt à tout ranger parfaitement ! Elle avait l'air faussement en colère, mais on voyait très bien le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

Après voir vaguement aidé ma soeur à remettre sa chambre en ordre, j'avais sauté dans le premier bus direction l'appartement que Sakura partageait avec son frère. La manière dont ils s'étaient retrouvés colocataires était assez drôle d'ailleurs. Sakura avait toujours été une fille indépendante. Bien qu'elle entretienne de très bonnes relations avec ses parents, elle avait rapidement voulu voler de ses propres ailes. Elle avait cherché un petit appart' et avait trouvé une colocation qui lui plaisait bien. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le fameux colocataire qu'elle s'était rendue compte que c'était son frère. Heureux hasard, ça les arrangeait tous les deux.  
Nous étions à présent en train de discuter devant chez elle, en bon gentleman que j'étais je l'avais raccompagnée après notre balade.  
- Je crois que Kick-Ass 2 sort cette semaine, on ira le voir si tu veux.  
- Ouais, j'ai revu le premier hier, il est hilarant.  
- Ah bon, hier ? Avec qui ?  
- Avec Sasuke, chez Naruto.  
Je lui lançai un regard reprobateur.  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Tu sais bien que je trouve que tu passe beaucoup trop de temps avec eux.  
Attention, sujet qui fâche. J'avais toujours été jaloux de la relation fusionnelle qu'ils entretenaient tous les trois.  
-Oui mais c'est n'est pas pour cette raison que je vais arrêter de voir mes amis !  
-Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de les voir, seulement de les voir un peu moins !  
- Tu peux comprendre le fait que je profite d'eux ? On ne va pas dans la même université à la rentrée !  
- Et toi tu peux comprendre le fait que je n'aime pas que d'autres garçons te voient en sous-vêtements et que tu dormes avec eux ?  
- Ils m'ont également vu vomir des choses ignobles et collée aux chiottes à cause d'une gastro, tout comme Sasori ! Je ne pique pas de crises de jalousie parce que tu vis avec Temari et pourtant c'est une fille que tu as déjà vu en sous-vêtements ! Alors laisse moi tranquille avec Naruto et Sasuke.  
Elle commençait à s'énerver pour de bon.  
- Oui mais tu n'as jamais embrassé Sasori !  
- Nous avions 11 ans Gaara ! 11 ans ! Bordel ce sont mes meilleurs amis !  
- Et moi alors ? Tu passe TOUT ton temps avec eux ! Je te propose d'aller voir un film ? Non désolée, je l'ai déjà vu avec Naruto et Sasuke. Aller à la salle de sport ? Non désolée, c'est notre rituel du dimanche avec Naruto et Sasuke. Passer la soirée ensemble ? Non, désolée je dors chez Naruto avec Sasuke. Tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? Je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque là mais je vais être obligé de te demander de faire un choix. Soit tu passe un peu moins de temps avec eux pour m'en accorder plus à moi, soit nous deux...  
Au même moment son téléphone sonna. Je pus voir le nom de Naruto s'afficher sur l'écran.  
- Ne décroche pas.  
Elle hésita.  
- Il a peut être besoin de moi...  
- Ou peut être qu'il veut juste te dire un truc stupide comme d'habitude ! Oh regarde Sakura, ils vendent un nouveau goût de ramens ! Faut absolument que je l'achète !  
Son regard s'assombrit tellement que j'en eu des frissons dans le dos.  
-Ne l'insulte pas.  
-Si tu décroche ce téléphone, je considérerais que ton choix est fait.  
- Très bien.  
Elle appuya sur le bouton vert et me claqua la porte au nez.  
Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était vraiment en train de se passer. Je ne supportais plus cette situation. Ce n'était pas la première dispute que nous avions au sujet de sa relation plus qu'encombrante avec des deux amis. Mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Cet ultimatum était la seule chose que j'avais trouvée pour la faire réagir, mais j'avais lamentablement échoué. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait assez pour faire des concessions, mais apparement non. Elle préférait mettre notre relation en péril pour Naruto et Sasuke.  
Je rentrais chez moi le plus vite possible, et m'assis sur mon lit. Heureusement que je n'avais croisé aucun membre de ma famille, ils se seraient posés des questions, on aurait dit que je venais de voir un fantôme ! J'avais pris ma décision dans le bus. J'allais partir. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'elle quelques temps. Je réservai mon billet sur internet tout en sachant pertinemment que je regretterai amèrement mon choix demain et que je me dégonflerai probablement. Mais j'avais toujours été trop impulsif de toute façon.

~ Ellipse Narrative ~

Au petit matin, l'envie de partir était toujours là, mais la colère était un peu retombée. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans dire un mot à Sakura, et en grand romantique que j'étais, la lettre me paraissait être le meilleur moyen de lui faire parvenir les sentiments. En plus, ça m'évitait d'avoir à lui dire ces choses en face.  
Je pris un crayon et une feuille, m'installai à mon bureau et commençai à rédiger.

Sakura,  
Tu dois certainement te demander en quel honneur je t'écris cette lettre, et bien je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle communément une lettre de rupture. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. J'ai l'impression que quoiqu'il arrive, je passerais toujours après Naruto et Sasuke et ça me fait mal.  
Ça me fait mal parce que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi Sakura. Et devoir te partager avec eux m'est impossible. Alors je préfère m'évincer. Pas pour toujours évidemment, mais juste le temps que tu puisses réfléchir à nous. Je n'aurais certainement pas du t'imposer ce choix, je le regrette sincèrement, le coup du "c'est eux ou moi" n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle, mais il fallait que je te pousse dans les extrêmes pour que tu voies à quel point je souffre. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à choisir parce que ça devrait se faire naturellement ! Mais tu n'arrives pas à faire la part de choses, alors je pars. N'essaie pas de m'appeler, je serais obligé d'ignorer tes appels et ça n'en sera que plus douloureux pour toi comme pour moi. Peut être que la distance te fera réaliser certaines choses ? Ou comme on dit, loin des yeux loin du coeur...  
Je t'aime, Gaara.

Je ne relus pas ma lettre, parce que si je le faisais, je savais que j'allais la déchirer en mille morceaux et tout recommencer. Ou pire même, abandonner l'idée de partir. J'espérais sincèrement que ce que je faisais n'était pas vain, que ça la ferait réagir si elle m'aimait un tant soit peu.  
J'envoyai un message à ma mère pour la prévenir que grand mère m'avait invité à passer quelques jours en sa compagnie. C'était certes un mensonge mais qui n'a jamais mentit à ses parents ? Et puis elle était souvent en réunion donc son cellulaire était toujours éteint, alors le temps qu'elle lise mon message je serais déjà à Kiri et grand mère pourrait confirmer mon histoire.  
Je pris un sac de voyage et mis le plus d'affaires possible dedans.  
Je dévalai ensuite les escaliers, je n'avais pas d'inquiétude sur le fit que quelqu'un me voie puisque Temari était à Suna et maman au travail. Une fois dehors, je hélai un taxi n'ayant pas de voiture.  
-Gare de Konoha, dis-je au chauffeur qui s'était arrêté devant moi.  
-Comme vous voudrez m'sieu ! Après le court trajet qui séparait ma maison de la gare, je payai le taxi-man et m'assis sur un banc à l'intérieur de la gare complètement déprimé.  
Et si je faisais une énorme erreur ? Et si elle ne m'aimait vraiment plus ? Et si elle avait juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir et que j'étais un imbécile fini ? De toute façon je ne lui avais même pas donné la lettre, pas assez de tripes. Je soupirai et observai mon billet. Départ 17h30. Quai E. Wagon 17. Non échangeable ni remboursable.  
Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. J'étais littéralement en train de me dégonfler. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, je vis Sasuke au loin. C'était un signe de Dieu !  
Je hurlai son nom. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent, mais lui non. Il était définitivement sourd.  
Je priais intérieurement pour avoir son numéro dans mes contacts. Miraculeusement, c'était le cas. Étrange, je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir parlé une seule fois. Ça devait être une oeuvre de Sakura. Il mit quelques instants à décrocher, je crus même qu'il allait m'ignorer. Dès qu'il porta le téléphone à son oreille, je commençai à courir vers lui.  
- Oui ?  
- Ne bouge pas je suis juste derrière toi, j'arrive dans 10 secondes.  
Une fois arrivé en face de lui, je pris quelques grandes inspirations, plus pour faire passer le stress que pour me remettre de ma course effrénée de dix secondes. Je lui tendis la lettre.  
-Hm ? Fit-il, intrigué.  
- Pour Sakura, murmurais-je.  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui donne pas toi même ?  
- Je dois... Partir.  
Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer ne pas craquer...  
- Au revoir Sasuke.  
- Salut, me répondit-il après avoir saisi le morceau de papier en haussant les épaules.  
Il me restait encore 20 minutes avant le départ de mon train. Je m'ennuyais et j'avais faim. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de manger à midi et je le regrettais amèrement à présent. Je trouvai finalement un Relay et m'achetai un café ainsi qu'un paquet de chips. Ça devrait me rassasier pour les deux prochaines heures.  
Quelqu'un me bouscula et je reversai un peu de ma précieuse boisson sur le sol. La personne s'excusa vaguement et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque je la retins. Ces cheveux blonds me disaient quelque chose. Décidément, tous mes amis c'étaient donnés rendez vous ici !  
- Ino !  
Elle se retourna. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.  
- Gaara...  
Elle se posa par terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Je m'assis à ses côtés et lui caressai doucement la tête.  
- Chuuut, tout doux. Ça va aller. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- J'ai fait une connerie Gaara, une énorme connerie.

~ Back To Present ~

- Jeune homme ! Réveillez vous !  
Quelqu'un me secouait.  
- Jeune homme !  
J'entrouvris difficilement les yeux.  
- Allez réveillez-vous ! La voix se fit plus pressante, et les secousses plus fortes.  
Complètement réveillé cette fois, J'ouvris les yeux et tombai nez à nez avec un homme rondouillard que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve et qui tenait un étrange boîtier dans sa main gauche.  
Il du lire l'incompréhension sur mon visage puisqu'il m'éclaira.  
- Votre billet.  
Ah oui mon billet. Tout me revenait maintenant. Ma dispute avec Sakura. La lettre. Mon départ.  
Alors que je recommençais à déprimer, le contrôleur sembla s'impatienter.  
- Alors ? Dit il en tapant du pied.  
Je le sortis de la poche avant de mon bagage et lui tendis pour qu'il le composte.  
J'étais un peu perdu. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure ni d'où je me situais par rapport à Kiri. Je ne pouvais pas allumer mon téléphone, certain d'y trouver une quantité impressionnante de messages de Sakura.  
- Excusez moi, dans combien de temps arrive-t-on a la gare de Kiri ?  
- Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.  
- C'est le prochain arrêt. On y sera dans une dizaine de minutes.  
Je hochai la tête en guise de remerciement et rassemblai mes affaires.  
Une fois sorti du train, j'entrais dans un taxi et lui indiquai l'adresse de ma grand mère. Je ne me souvenais pas du numéro exact de sa maison alors je dus chercher quelques instants la fameuse maison blanche aux volets lilas.  
Lorsque je trouvai enfin la maison de ma grand mère, je sonnai et patientai quelques instants.  
- Mon Dieu, Gaara ! Que fais-tu ici ? Dit elle, en ouvrant, clairement choquée, de sa voix tremblotante.  
J'allais craquer. Les larmes menaçaient de sortir de mes yeux. Je fermai les paupières dans l'espoir de les faire retourner d'où elles venaient mais ça n'eut pour effet que de les faire couler sur mes joues.  
- Oh mon poussin ! Ne reste pas dehors, entre je viens justement de sortir un clafoutis aux cerises du four. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe devant une part de tarte et un verre de limonade d'accord ?  
Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête.

~ Ellipse Narrative ~

Il était à présent 23 heures, et je m'ennuyais ferme. J'étais allongé dans le salon, les bras repliés derrière la tête, la télévision en fond sonore avec pour seule compagnie le chat de ma grand mère, Capsule.  
Mon téléphone vibra sur la table basse. J'espérais que ce n'était pas encore Sakura. Elle m'avait appelée dix-huit fois depuis que j'étais ici. J'avais tenu bon. Je n'avais pas écouté ses nombreux messages vocaux, ni lu ses 41 messages. Je laissai sonner, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier si c'était bien elle. Lorsque les vibrations reprirent quelques secondes après s'être arrêtées, je fus pris d'un doute. Elle n'appelait jamais deux fois de suite, elle laissait toujours au moins vingt minutes entre chaque coups de téléphone. Je pris mon téléphone, mais trop tard. Mon doute se confirma quand je vis ce que mon écran affichait.  
2 Appel(s) en absence de : Temari.  
Je la rappelais en vitesse.  
-Allô ?  
- Gaara. Où es tu ?  
- Chez grand mère.  
- Chez..? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là-bas ?  
- Écoute. On s'est disputés avec Sakura parce que je trouve qu'elle passe trop de temps avec Naruto et Sasuke, et pas assez avec moi. Je lui ai posé un ultimatum, elle les a choisi eux. J'en ai eu marre. Je suis parti. Fin de l'histoire.  
Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle prenne sa défense, qu'elle me disent à quel point j'avais été stupide de la laisser, que je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander de choisir entre ses meilleurs amis et moi, que ma jalousie était déplacée. C'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. C'est ce que j'aurais dit à sa place. Pourtant, c'est le contraire qui se passa.  
- Oh la salope, mais quelle salope, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Elle les à choisi eux ! Bordel ils sont tous le temps ensembles elle aurait pu faire un effort ! Le pire c'est qu'elle va vivre chez eux maintenant alors que la dernière fois, quand tu lui a proposé de prendre un appart ensemble elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser son frère tout payer tout seul ! Dès que je la croise, je lui arrache la tête.  
- Non attends Temari, j'ai été stupide je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander ça.  
Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je prenais sa défense alors que ce que venait de me révéler Temari m'avait clairement brisé le coeur.  
- Non. Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à mon petit frère. Personne. 

Sur ce elle raccrocha.  
Merde.


	5. La petite soeur de son meilleur ami - KU

La fête battait son plein. J'étais tranquillement assise dans l'herbe du jardin de Kiba et bavardais gentiment avec Sakura en attendant l'arrivée de Sasuke. Elle fouilla dans son sac quelques instants et en sortis un paquet de cigarettes. Elle m'en proposa une que j'acceptai avec plaisir. Une bouffée, deux bouffées, elle termina la première rapidement et en attaqua une deuxième. Je lançai un regard inquiet à mon amie. Elle ne fumait que très rarement, lorsqu'elle était au bord du gouffre.

-Ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, lâcha son mégot dans l'herbe puis l'écrasa. D'un mouvement de sourcils je l'incitai à se confier.

-Gaara. me dit-elle simplement.

Oh. J'avais eu vent de cette histoire. Apparemment, ce dernier avait largué Sakura par lettre avant de se casser à Kiri. C'était vraiment dommage parce que ces deux-là, je les voyais ensembles genre pour toute la vie. Mais les contes de fées n'existent pas...

-Je vais nous chercher à boire. Lui proposais-je.

Elle acquiesça et entreprit de sortir une troisième cigarette.

-Tu devrais me donner ça, dis-je en lui prenant le paquet des mains.  
- Merci, me dit-elle faiblement en commençant à arracher l'herbe autour d'elle.

Je lui souris et me dirigeai vers le fond du jardin où étaient entreposées les boissons. Je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver au bar improvisé qu'une personne me barra la route. Je levai les yeux vers l'individu qui m'importunait et découvris un sourire éclatant, des yeux azur et des cheveux blonds.

-Salut Naruto, dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Viens. me dit-il simplement en me prenant par la main et en m'entraînant de l'autre côté de la maison, dans un coin sombre, loin de regards.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous, je sautais dans ses bras.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu faire ça, me justifiais-je.

-Tu vas bientôt pouvoir le faire en public, me dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.  
-Tu vas en parler à Sakura et Sasuke ? Demandais-je, pleine d'espoir.  
-Pour Sakura il n'y aura aucun problème, elle va être surprise au début, comme tout le monde, nous les premiers, mais elle va être heureuse qu'on se soit trouvés au final ! Mais c'est plus pour Sasuke que ça m'embête... On est comme des frères, donc ça risque de créer un malaise entre vous...  
-J'espère que non !  
-Je t'aime Karin.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime tellement Naruto... Je suis tellement heureuse qu'on soit ensembles maintenant dis-je tendrement en serrant mes bras autour de lui.  
-J'ai tout entendu.

Par réflexe je lâchai Naruto et bondit le plus loin possible de lui. Je tournais la tête vers l'auteur de cette phrase si terrifiante et découvris avec horreur Sasuke.

-Non attends Sasuke ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
-Ah oui et qu'est-ce que je crois ? Que mon meilleur ami et ma copine sortent ensemble dans mon dos ? hurla-t-il fou de rage. C'était donc à elle la robe, c'est pour ça qu'il me semblait l'avoir vue quelque part ! T'es vraiment un enfoiré, termina-t-il en envoyant son poing dans le visage de Naruto.

Son nez émit un craquement étrange, à moins que ce ne soit la main de Sasuke. Je pleurais et hurlais de toutes mes forces. Tantôt le prénom de Sasuke, tantôt celui de Naruto les suppliant d'arrêter de se battre. Des gens commencèrent à arriver, probablement alertés par mes cris. Sakura accourut, suivie de près par Neji et Hinata. Ils réussirent par je ne sais quel moyen à séparer les deux garçons. Ils faisaient peine à voir. La lèvre de Naruto était fendue, et la paupière de Sasuke promettait de devenir un bel œil au beurre noir. Je devais être tout aussi peu présentable qu'eux avec ma robe et mes jambes maculées de terre et mon visage trempé de larmes et de mascara dégoulinant.

-Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici bordel ? Questionna Sakura.  
-Il se passe que Karin me trompe avec Naruto expliqua Sasuke, plein de haine.  
-Non je ne te trompe pas et je ne le ferais jamais ! Tentais-je d'expliquer.  
-Ah oui ? Et que faisais tu dans des bras alors ? Et les "Je t'aime" ? Et le " Je suis tellement contente qu'on soit ensemble" ? Et le "Ça m'embête un peu pour Sasuke" ? C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi d'ailleurs, cracha-t-il.  
-Je sais que quoi ça a l'air mais ce n'est pas ça du tout... sanglotais-je.  
-Je ne veux pas écouter ton baratin, Karin. Et toi Naruto... Toi qui criais sur tous les toits que nous étions comme des frères...Tu me dégoutes.  
-Justement, dit Naruto en prenant enfin la parole, ce que tu viens de voir n'étaient que des marques d'affection fraternelles.  
-Comment ?  
-En réalité, dit-il en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, Karin est... Ma petite sœur.

Un long silence accompagna cette révélation. Naruto laissa à tout le monde le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle puis il reprit.

-Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur les détails mais Karin et moi sommes jumeaux. À notre naissance, notre mère était beaucoup trop jeune pour pouvoir nous offrir une vie convenable, alors elle a décidé de nous faire adopter. Mais notre père n'était pas d'accord, enfin c'est une histoire compliquée. Au final, un ami de notre mère a été pris de remords et à divulgué à notre père dans quel orphelinat on avait été placé. Il ne pouvait en adopter qu'un seul de nous -Karin- mais s'est assuré que j'allais être adopté par des gens de confiance. Et justement, il avait des amis qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Bref à mes 18 ans mes parents m'ont proposé de me révéler l'identité de mes "vrais" parents mais j'ai refusé. J'ai refusé parce que j'avais peur. Peur d'être déçu, peur de ne pas être accepté, peur de pleins de choses en réalité. Et puis Karin à débarqué un jour en me disant que j'étais son frère. Évidemment je ne l'ai pas crue, mais elle m'a expliqué que notre père lui avait révélé l'existence d'un soit disant frère jumeau qui habiterait dans la même ville chez un couple d'amis mais que celui-ci n'étant pas au courant de l'existence de sa sœur jumelle, il ne pouvait pas lui révéler son nom ni son adresse. Forcément, en bonne fouine qu'elle est, elle a mené son enquête et à fini par me trouver. Preuves à l'appui, j'étais obligé de la croire, mais j'ai demandé la confirmation à mes parents. Ils ont validé la version de Karin et ils m'ont appris que notre mère était morte il y a quelques années. Voilà maintenant vous savez le principal.

Tout le monde était abasourdi. Moi je continuai de pleurer, mes larmes mêlant joie et tristesse. Je lançai un regard en biais à Sasuke qui semblait figé, comme fait de glace. Personne n'osait briser le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé après le discours de Naruto. Il prit ma main comme pour montrer qu'il serait toujours avec moi, envers et contre tous. Tout à coup, Sakura se déplaça jusqu'à Naruto et l'entoura de ses bras frêles. Mon frère se détendit enfin et passa sa main libre sur son dos. Elle lui murmura quelque chose que je ne pus entendre et il sourit de plus belle.

- Vous êtes les deux femmes de ma vie !

C'est comme si cette phrase avait délié les langues et détendu l'atmosphère plutôt pesante qui régnait car tout le monde se lança vers nous, nous félicitant et nous posant des questions à gogo. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Quelque chose d'autre me traquassait. J'attirai l'attention de Naruto vers moi d'une pression de main. Il me regarda et je lui indiquai d'un signe de tête l'endroit vers lequel j'avais vu Sasuke s'éclipser quelques secondes plus tôt. Il hocha ma tête et lâcha ma main, me libérant par la même occasion. Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où j'avais vu Sasuke s'éclipser quelques instants plus tôt. Je n'avais cessé de l'observer pendant la longue tirade de Naruto, et avais vu son visage de décomposer. Il devait sûrement s'en vouloir d'avoir douté de nous. Je le trouvai assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre un mur et la tête entre les genoux.

- Sasuke, l'appelais-je doucement.

Il tourna la tête vers moi mais ne dit pas un mot. Il avait vraiment l'air de se sentir coupable.

- Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas. Tout le monde aurait tiré les mêmes conclusions que toi, il faut avouer que la scène à laquelle tu venais d'assister était ambiguë. lui dis-je pour le soulager un peu de sa peine.  
- Je n'aurais pas dû vous faire une scène.  
C'était sa manière à lui de s'excuser.  
- Allez viens, fis-je en tendant ma main vers lui pour qu'il se relève, on va aller chercher de la glace à mettre sur ton oeil.

~Ellipse Narrative~

C'était vraiment cool d'être la petite sœur de quelqu'un. Je trouve. On est chouchouté et protégé. Que demander de mieux. Dans mon cas c'était le rêve. Je sortais avec le meilleur ami de mon frère ! Ça rendait mieux dans le sens de Sasuke, il sortait avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas un titre d'un film ou quelque chose dans le genre ? En parlant de Sasuke, on n'avait pas trouvé de glace alors il se trimballait avec une canette de bière sur l'œil. Ridicule.  
J'étais à présent assise sur une chaise, souriant comme une idiote heureuse que j'étais, discutant avec les deux garçons après qu'ils se soient présentés leurs excuses.  
On était vraiment bien là, tous les trois.

- Hé Karin, maintenant qu'ils sont au courant, tu vas pouvoir venir vivre avec Sasuke, Sakura et moi !

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore.

-Ça serait super top mais... Toutes les chambres sont prises...  
- Tu partagerais celle de Sakura ! Allez dis oui !  
- Bon d'accord...

Il commençait déjà à crier de joie.

- Mais seulement si ça ne dérange pas Sakura. Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster.  
- Ça ne lui posera pas de problème, dit Sasuke qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.  
-Si on veut en être sûrs, il faut qu'on la trouve. Viens Sasuke, on va la chercher, fit Naruto en prenant son ami par le bras. On revient Karin !

Je hochai distraitement la tête, et posai ma tête dans mes mains. C'était tellement bon de ne plus devoir se cacher...

Une voix forte me tira de ma rêverie.

-Karin ! Tu ne saurais pas où est Sakura par hasard, je vous ai vu discuter tout à l'heure...  
Me demanda Temari qui avait l'air bien remontée.  
-Non désolée, mais Naruto et Sasuke viennent juste de partir à sa recherche.

Elle me remercia vaguement et s'apprêtait à repartir.

- Attends, repris-je, tu m'as l'air bien énervée, tu ne vas quand même pas lui lancer ton verre à la figure ? Plaisantais-je.

Elle regarda son verre comme si il s'agissait d'une arme.

-Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est une super idée, merci du conseil !

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle plaisante. J'allais lui demander une seconde fois ce qu'il n'allait pas mais à ce moment-là, Sakura apparu dans notre champ de vision accompagnée des deux garçons.

-La voilà. Je vais pouvoir appliquer ton conseil à la lettre !

J'étais définitivement sûre que quelque chose s'était passé entre elles.

-Attends Temari, je plaisantais, ne va pas faire ça !

Trop tard, elle ne m'entendait plus elle était déjà bien trop loin. Arrivée au niveau de Sakura, elle lui tapota sur l'épaule. Au moment où celle-ci se retourna, Temari lui vida son verre sur le visage. Les quelques personnes présentes se turent. La musique paru devenir un fond sonore. Tout le monde était focalisé sur les deux filles. Certains commencèrent même à filmer la scène qu'elles nous offraient. Sakura regarda, ahurie son corps trempé par ce qui semblait être de la limonade.

- Wow, qu'est-ce que tu fais Temari, demanda Naruto, les sourcils froncés.  
- Reste en dehors de ça Uzumaki, c'est entre elle et moi.  
-Putain Temari, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Hurla Sakura.  
-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Tu veux dire chez toi ?  
- Je crois bien que tu es celle qui vient de me renverser sa boisson sur la tête sans aucune raison apparente alors s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a un problème, c'est toi !  
- Sans aucune raison ? Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ?  
- Oh et bien dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour offenser la grande Temari No Sabaku ?  
- C'est ça, moque toi tant que tu peux, pour l'instant tu as encore tes dents.  
- C'est une menace ?  
- C'est ce qu'on récolte quand on se comporte comme une traînée.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles putain ?  
- De ce que tu as fait à Gaara.  
- Premièrement, tu ne sais strictement rien de l'histoire alors évite de parler de sujets que tu ne connais pas. Deuxièmement, cette histoire ne concerne que lui et moi donc je te prierais de te mêler de tes propres problèmes, sur ce...  
- Je n'ai pas fini ! Écoute moi bien petite salope, je te connais assez bien pour savoir comment tu es. Tu es la personne la plus égoïste que je connaisse. Tu veux toujours que tout te soit dû, que tout tourne autour de toi. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça dans la vie. Il faut savoir faire des concessions et des sacrifices parfois. Mais toi tu veux le beurre, l'argent du beurre, la crémière et même sa vache ! Si tu continues de te comporter comme ça, tu vas perdre tous tes amis. Tu en as déjà perdu deux. Sur ce, moi j'ai fini.  
Et elle la planta là.

~Ellipse Narrative~

- Karin, monte, on te ramène.  
-Je ne montrerais pas dans une voiture que tu conduis. Je t'ai vu boire comme un trou !  
- C'est moi qui conduis, dit Sasuke avec son éternel sourire en coin.  
- Mais... Et ma voiture ?  
- On viendra la chercher demain matin. Tu n'as qu'à dormir à la maison, ce sera plus simple. Sakura te prêtera tout ce qu'il faut.

Sasuke démarra et prit la route en direction de chez Naruto.

- En parlant d'elle, fis-je en observant le siège vide à côté de moi, elle rentre par ses propres moyens ?

Il y eut quelques secondes des de silence et Sasuke jura en faisant demi-tour tandis que Naruto eu un rire nerveux.

- Je crois qu'on l'a oublié...  
- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis son altercation avec Temari.  
- Attendez, regardez c'est elle sur le trottoir d'en face !

Sasuke s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Salut poupée, je te ramène ? Lui dit Naruto avec un ton plus que douteux.

Elle ne rit pas et monta dans la voiture.

- Ahem...

Naruto s'éclaircit la voix.

-Tu sais tout à l'heure, quand on te cherchait, juste avant que Temari te...  
Elle lui lança un regard noir.  
- Bref ce qu'on voulait te dire c'est que Karin va venir habiter avec nous, et on se demandait si ça te dérangerait de partager ta chambre avec elle...  
- Non. Répondit-elle avec un ton froid.

Ça devait être le souvenir de sa dispute avec Temari qui la mettait en rogne.

- Super ! On va bien s'éclater tous les quatre ! Dit Naruto, avec son éternel ton enjoué. 

Je l'espérais aussi.


	6. L'addiction et la jalousie - HU

_Cher journal,_  
_Papa est parti en voyage d'affaires hier soir, il nous a dit qu'il rentrerait probablement après-demain. Je profite du fait qu'il ne soit pas là pour sortir en douce, Hanabi ne s'en rendra pas compte (j'espère !) sinon elle essaiera de me fera chanter. Mais elle ne sait pas que j'ai quelque chose sur elle ! Je l'ai surprise en train de fumer un joint. Elle n'a que douze ans ! J'ai pris des photos. Ce n'est peut-être pas sympa de faire ça à ma propre sœur mais elle m'a fait des coups bien pires et de toute façon elle ne sera pas punie longtemps c'est la chouchoute de mon père. Oui je crève de jalousie. Oui j'aimerais qu'il fasse attention à moi. Oui je voudrais qu'il m'aime autant qu'elle. Bref je ne suis pas venue parler de ça. Neji ne dira rien si il me voit sortir et la bonne non plus. Ils sont de mon côté eux. Je vais juste au parc d'attractions de Suna. Ce n'est pas trop loin, 1h30 de transports et 45 minutes en voiture. J'ai oublié de demander à Temari si elle passait me prendre avec la voiture de Kankourou ou sur je devais me débrouiller. Tant pis pour moi, j'irais en transports. Ah ! Je te laisse, on sonne en bas. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et c'est Temari avec Kankourou et Shikamaru. Pas de métro pour moi aujourd'hui ! A plus tard !_

Je fermai précipitamment mon journal intime et dévalai les escaliers. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, je me rendis compte que dans la précipitation, je n'avais pas replacé mon journal dans sa cachette. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'Hanabi le trouve pendant mon absence. Je remontai les escaliers aussi vite que je le pouvais et remis le cahier qui contenait mes secrets les plus intimes à sa place, à l'intérieur de mon pouf, bien à l'abri. Un coup de klaxon retentit. Je devais me dépêcher ! Je redescendis les marches tellement vite cette fois que je manquai de m'étaler lamentablement au sol. J'arrivai dans la voiture du frère de mon amie et m'installai à l'arrière à côté de cette dernière, rouge, essoufflée et le front trempé de sueur. Je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir choisi la chambre du troisième étage.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps Hinata ? Me demanda Shikamaru en se grattant la tête.  
-C'est Hanabi, elle était au salon donc j'ai dû faire le tour et passer par derrière... Mentis-Je.

Je n'avais pas croisé Hanabi crois matin. Elle devait certainement être enfermée dans sa chambre, discutant au téléphone avec ses copines et se mettant du vernis sur les orteils. Je n'étais pas fière de mon mensonge mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas leur dire que j'étais prise par la rédaction de mon journal intime ! J'avais un peu honte de continuer à me confier à du papier à mon âge, mais j'étais bien trop timide pour oser raconter mes états d'âme à qui que ce soit, et l'écriture me semblait un bon moyen de me soulager d'une partie de ma douleur.

- Hinata, c'est ta PETITE sœur, dit Temari en appuyant bien sur l'adjectif, ce n'est qu'une gamine d'une dizaine d'année ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser dicter ta vie ! En plus de ça tu es majeure et vaccinée bordel !  
- Je sais mais si elle me voit sortir et qu'elle le dit à notre père, il va me...  
- On sait Hinata, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Dit Kankuro, prenant ma défense en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur.

J'aimais bien Kankuro. Il avait un an de plus que nous, mais avait redoublé son année de terminale. Je m'étais donc retrouvée dans la même classe que lui pour notre dernière année. Je crois bien qu'il avait un faible pour moi à l'époque, mais je n'en avais cure, bien trop obnubilée par Naruto.  
Temari du se sentir coupable puisqu'elle prit ma main et me murmura un désolée. Je lui fis comprendre par un sourire que je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur.

- Ce n'est pas le moment des disputes, on est en vacances, faut profiter ! Dit Kankuro, plein d'entrain.  
- Je suis déjà fatigué répondit Shikamaru, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kankuro décapota la voiture pour laquelle il avait fait de nombreuses concessions et avait longtemps trimé, alluma la radio, démarra et S'écria Let's go Baby !  
Tout le monde partit dans un grand éclat de rire. La voiture empestait la bonne humeur et la joie, ce qui me convenait très bien. Oublier mes problèmes durant quelques heures, que demander de mieux ?

~ Ellipse Narrative ~

- Regarde qui voilà... Me chuchota Temari dans l'oreille.

Nous venions tout juste de sortir de la dernière attraction à sensations du parc, et nous nous apprétions à nous en aller quand Temari m'avait attrapée par le coude et pointait du doigt quelque chose.

- Na-Naruto... Soufflais-je.

Elle soupira, excédée par ma réaction et me secoua comme un prunier.

- Tu as 19 ans Hinata ! Tu ne peux plus te comporter comme une petite fille de 12 ans ! Il va bien falloir que tu lui dises un jour que t'as le béguin pour lui depuis presque 10 ans !

Moi, avouer à un garçon que je l'aime depuis la primaire ? Alors que j'étais du genre à ne rien dire et à baisser les yeux lorsque quelqu'un me doublait dans la file d'attente à la boulangerie ? Alors que j'étais du genre à avoir les larmes aux yeux quand un professeur m'interrogeait ? Alors que j'étais du genre à rougir et à bafouiller quand le dit garçon était dans les parages ? Impossible.

Je secouai la tête, résignée.

-Non désolée, je vais pas y arriver.  
- Arrête de t'excuser pour tout.

Elle soupira encore une fois comme désespérée par mon comportement et appela notre amie qui était accompagnée de Naruto et de Sasuke.

- Sakura !

Sakura était tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être. Elle était jolie, gentille, intelligente, avait une famille qui l'aimait, des personnes qui tiennent à elle et surtout, elle était la meilleure amie de Naruto. Je sentais la jalousie, monter en moi. J'aurais tant voulu être elle ! Mais je n'étais qu'Hinata Hyuga. Une pauvre fille banale, sans qualités particulières, avec un père tyran et une mère absente, et surtout irrémédiablement amoureuse de Naruto Uzumaki qui m'était totalement inaccessible.

-Hé salut vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Demanda Temari.  
-La même chose que nous je suppose... Ils sont venus se détendre au parc d'attractions ! Lui répondit Shikamaru, blasé.

Je vis soudainement Sasuke s'écarter du groupe. Il avait une discussion animée au téléphone avec quelqu'un, mais je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il disait, j'étais trop loin. Soudain je sentis deux mains chaudes se poser sur mes oreilles. Je reconnus l'odeur de la personne à qui les mains appartenaient : Naruto. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de contacts physiques, mais à chaque fois que c'était le cas, je me sentais comme sur un petit nuage. Je me décalai légèrement, espérant apercevoir son visage rieur, mais mon regard tomba sur Sakura qui goûtait ce qu'il semblait être la glace de Naruto. Une rage sans nom m'envahit alors. Premièrement, parce que c'était comme un baiser indirect : Naruto l'avait gouté avant elle, et il repasserait probablement sa langue dessus après elle donc il y aurait un partage de salive, chose que je ne pouvais même pas m'imaginer. En plus de ça, elle avait le culot de faire la grimace ! La salive de Naruto était sans aucun doute le meilleur met qu'il puisse exister au monde ! Je rougis à la suite de cette pensée plus qu'étrange. J'étais ridicule. Je préférai reporter mon attention sur Sasuke. Il raccrocha puis nous lança un coup d'œil, mais ses yeux ne croisèrent pas les miens. Il partit discrètement, pensant certainement que personne ne l'avait vu. Mais moi si. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence et j'en éprouvai une sorte de satisfaction. Je n'étais pas là seule du groupe à être invisible. Naruto enleva ses mains de mes oreilles à mon plus grand malheur, et attrapa sa glace. L'espace d'un instant, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et encore une fois je tremblai de jalousie. Ça devenait grave, le fait qu'il touche la main de sa meilleure amie ne devrait pas me m'atteindre autant... Cette jalousie maladive finira par me tuer un jour. Je le voulais tout entier pour moi et ne supportais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le touche, lui parle ou même le regarde. Il m'appartenait. Dans tes rêves me dit une voix intérieure. Jalousie Maladive et dédoublement de la personnalité. Je devrais peut être penser à consulter.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Je me posais la même question. Encore une fois, Sakura m'avait devancée. Encore une fois j'avais perdu une occasion d'engager la conversation avec lui. Je lançai un regard haineux à Sakura, regard qu'elle ne vit heureusement pas puisque je me sentis tout de suite coupable. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Elle n'était pour rien dans le fait que je sois jalouse. Ni dans le fait qu'elle était comme sa sœur et moi une simple "pote". Ni dans le fait que je n'intéresse pas Naruto. Le pire c'est qu'elle était la première à vouloir que nous soyons ensembles. Elle m'avait donné énormément de conseils et nous avait beaucoup rapprochés. Ça avait marché pendant un temps, j'étais sur mon petit nuage, vraiment heureuse, oubliant tous mes problèmes quand j'étais avec lui. Sauf qu'un jour, il m'apprit qu'il sortait avec une fille qui l'aimait depuis un bout de temps et qui avait osé lui faire part de ses sentiments. Il avait trouvé ça mignon et avait accepté sa proposition. Dire que j'étais détruite serait un euphémisme. Cette fille, ça aurait pu être moi ! Le soir même, Sakura m'avait appelée, évidemment au courant de la nouvelle pour me réconforter et le proposer de venir passer la nuit chez elle et faire ce que font les filles au coeur brisé c'était à dire manger de la glace devant un film à l'eau de rose. Mon père n'avait bien sûr pas été d'accord pour que je sorte dormir chez elle, même si il la connaissait très bien et semblait l'apprécier. J'étais restée seule chez moi avec ma douleur et ma tristesse. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois je me suis mutilée. Pour oublier que j'aimais un imbécile aveugle. Pour oublier que je haïssais mon père. Pour oublier que je jalousais ma plus proche amie. Pour oublier que je souffrais constamment. Évidemment, ça n'avait pas enlevé la douleur, et je m'étais dégoûtée d'avoir été si faible. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais recommencer, et depuis deux ans et demi, je tiens bon.

- Pour qu'elle reste pure !

Vu la tête que tirait Temari, je me doutai qu'elle devait ENCORE s'être disputée avec Shikamaru ou son frère et qu'elle avait dû ENCORE prononcer une ribambelle de noms d'oiseaux. Je compris alors que Naruto avait posé ses mains sur mon appareil auditif afin de m'éviter d'entendre ces insultes que je n'aurais de toute façon pas entendues puisque j'étais dans mes pensées. Je trouvai cette attention très mignonne, mais fus légèrement vexée. Je n'étais pas prude ! J'évitais juste de dire des infamies parce qu'un jour, je l'avais entendu -Bon j'avoue, je l'espionnais- discuter avec Sasuke de ses goûts féminins et il disait ne pas être attiré par les femmes qui juraient comme des charretiers. Il les préférerait discrètes et polies. Depuis ce jour, j'avais banni les "gros mots" de mon vocabulaire, et pour mon caractère, je n'avais pas eu à le modifier puisque je me comportais déjà de la sorte. J'avais laissé pousser mes cheveux vu qu'il aimait les filles qui les portaient longs, j'avais bravé l'interdiction à propos du maquillage de mon père pour lui car il aimait les filles légèrement embellies par de la graisse de baleine, j'avais appris à cuisiner des ramens puisque c'est son plat préféré, mais je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à porter du orange. J'avais seulement acheté deux bracelets de cette couleur espérant qu'il les remarques. Ce fut le cas, et il me complimenta sur le choix de la couleur qu'il trouvait très judicieux. Je lui en offris un -conseil de Sakura- qu'il accepta avec grand plaisir. Le voir autour de son poignet suffisait à me rendre guillerette pour la journée. J'avais fait tellement de sacrifices pour monter dans son estime...

- Hinata tout va bien ?

Je secouai la tête afin redescendre sur Terre et vis que Naruto me regardait un air perplexe accroché au visage.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'étais juste dans mes pensées, dis-je d'une voix assurée, sans trembler, ni rougir, ni bafouiller, ni tomber dans les pommes.

Il grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à pourquoi tout le monde est dans ses pensées aujourd'hui puis me planta son bras gauche sous le nez, l'autre tenant sa glace bien entamée.

- Regarde, c'est ton bracelet ! Il ne me quitte presque jamais !

Je mis quelques instants à répondre, perturbée par ce changement radical de sujet.

-Con-Contente qu'il te plaise, Naruto bafouillais-je en rougissant, perdant ma pseudo assurance devant ce sourire angélique.  
- Il faudrait peut-être que je t'offre un cadeau en retour au bout d'un an non ? Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, Sakura intervint.

- Où est Sasuke ?

Je la maudis intérieurement d'avoir gâché ce moment privilégié entre Naruto et moi. Il voulait savoir ce qui me ferait plaisir bon sang ! Pour me venger, je décidai de ne pas parler du fait que je l'avais vu partir. Mais je croisai le regard triste de Naruto. Je ne pus me résoudre à lui faire ça. Alors que j'étais réfléchissais à une idée pour parler de ce que j'avais vu sans dire que je l'avais vu, un éclair de génie me vint. Son téléphone !

- Appelle-le, suggérais-je.  
- Bonne idée.

Il appuya sur une touche et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Allô, Sasuke !

Je frémis à l'entendre de sa voix. Même les vibrations de ses cordes vocales me faisaient un effet pas possible. Son odeur, son sourire, ses cheveux, sa manière de se gratter la joue après avoir dit une bêtise, son pull orange, sa démarche, et même sa façon de mettre sa main dans son pantalon était sexy. Tout m'attirait chez lui, absolument tout. J'étais définitivement accro à lui. Comme une drogue. J'avais besoin de ma dose de Naruto tous les jours comme il avait besoin de sa dose de ramens quotidienne. Dépendance affective qu'ils disaient sur Internet. Il y avait des jours où je le haïssais à un point pas possible. Je le détestais d'être si attirant, de me faire souffrir, de ne pas se rendre compte de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui, je détestais pour m'avoir rendue si amère. En réalité, je n'étais qu'une gentille fille timide à l'extérieur et un monstre qui maudissait et jalousais ses amis à l'intérieur. Décidément, l'addiction et la jalousie ne font pas bon ménages.  
Le rire de Temari me sortit de mes pensées. J'étais souvent ailleurs ces temps-ci.

- Tu parles, on vient seulement de se rendre compte de son absence !

J'étais totalement perdue. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

- Chut ! Crièrent en chœur Kankuro et Shikamaru.  
-Sasuke ? Sasuke !  
-Pfff soupira Naruto en raccrochant, quelle tête de mule !

Si j'avais bien compris Sasuke venait de raccrocher au nez de Naruto. Sa mine triste me serra le cœur.

-Pourquoi il est parti alors ?  
-Il a eu une urgence et à dû rentrer chez lui.  
- Bah voilà ! Ce n'était pas la peine de se faire un sang d'encre pour lui, c'est un grand garçon de toute façon, conclut Temari avec une sourire.

Naruto se contenta d'un vague signe des épaules. Il avait l'air vraiment triste. Je ne savais pas ce que Sasuke avait bien pu lui raconter au téléphone, mais ça n'avait pas réjoui Naruto.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Sakura.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Évidemment que non ! Même un aveugle verrait qu'il était mal.  
-Oui ne t'en fais pas ! Faut qu'on y aille Sakura !

Ne sois pas jalouse Hinata. C'est sa meilleure amie et elle sort avec Gaara. Elle est parfaitement au courant des sentiments que tu as envers Naruto. Elle ne pourrait pas te faire ça. Ni à Gaara d'ailleurs. Ne sois pas jalouse Hinata. C'est sa meilleure amie et...

-Ouais, approuva Sakura. Salut à plus !

Ils firent la bise à chacun d'entre nous. Quand Naruto approcha sa joue de la mienne, J'eus l'impression qu'il s'attarda plus que nécessaire, mais peut-être n'était ce que le fruit de mon imagination. J'avais les joues en feu. Comme si celles de Naruto avaient laissé une trace de brûlure indélébile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Kankuro. On rentre ?  
- Je veux bien. Dis-je.  
- Moi aussi, répondit Shikamaru en réprimant un bâillement. Je suis fatigué.  
- Est ce qu'il y a des moments où tu n'es pas fatigué ? Fit Temari, excédée.  
- Oui, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, quand on s'embrasse. Là, je peux bien rester éveillé toute la nuit si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
- Arrête de raconter des conneries et avance ! Dit Temari en le frappant à l'arrière du crâne afin de masquer la rougeur suis était apparue sur ses joues.

Kankuro explosa de rire.

J'esquissai un sourire. Ils étaient très amoureux. Pas de trace de jalousie cette fois. J'étais juste heureuse pour eux.

~ Ellipse Narrative ~

_Cher journal,_  
_Hier soir je n'ai pas pu te raconter ma journée à Suna, je n'avais pas trop le moral, Hanabi à découvert que j'étais sortie, elle a laissé un mot sur ma porte. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que papa dirait si il savait que tu étais sortie ?_  
_Quelle garce._  
_Bref._  
_Sinon, j'ai passé une super aprem' ! Naruto m'a demandé ce qui me ferait plaisir comme cadeau en retour de celui que je lui ai fait l'année dernière. Je suis aux anges._  
_Je vais à la fête de Kiba ce soir._  
_J'ai mis ma nouvelle robe « Dance All Night » que j'ai achetée avec Sakura le mois dernier. Je ne pensais pas la mettre un jour !_  
_Pas de risque par rapport à Hanabi, elle est allée dormir chez Moebi, Neji me l'a dit. D'ailleurs il m'accompagne à la soirée, faut que je me dépêche, il va m'attendre sinon._

-Hinata, tu es prête ?  
- Presque, deux minutes !

Je me regardai dans le grand miroir de la penderie, et aperçus mon reflet. J'avais peur d'avoir l'air d'un saucisson ficelé, mais non. Mes seins débordaient un peu, mais ce n'était pas flagrant. Au magasin, j'avais eu le coup de foudre pur cette robe bustier à volants rose pâle. Mais il ne restait qu'une seule taille. Du S. Je m'étais dit que je devrais aisément rentrer dedans, ce fut le cas, sauf que je dus forcer sur la fermeture éclair au niveau de ma poitrine qui était... Opulente.

- Hinata ? Fit Neji qui commençait légèrement à s'impatienter.  
- Tu peux entrer.

Il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux.

-Wow Hinata tu es... Magnifique. Tu devrais te lisser les cheveux plus souvent, ça te va vraiment bien.

Je savais qu'il avait remarqué pour ma poitrine mais ne dit rien.

-C'est l'expert capillaire qui parle ?

Je me moquais souvent de la chevelure -pas masculine pour un sou- de Neji. Elle était très longue, brune et soyeuse. Il ne le prenait jamais mal parce qu'il savait que je plaisantais. Par contre avec les autres, c'est tolérance zéro sur ses cheveux. C'est le seul membre de ma famille que j'adore. Il est comme mon frère, mis c'est mon cousin. Il me comprend et prend ma défense quand il le peut. Sans lui dans cette maison, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu survivre.

-C'est ça, moque toi, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu voudrais la même crinière que moi ! Non plus sérieusement, qui que soit la personne dont tu essaie d'attirer l'attention ce soir, elle ne va pas te louper, c'est sûr !

Croisons les doigts pour qu'il dise vrai !

-Merci beaucoup Neji.

Trente minutes de transports en commun et nous étions devant chez Kiba.

-On se rejoint ici à une heure du mat' d'accord ?

- Parfait, dis-je avant de partir de mon côté.

J'étais à la recherche de Naruto. Tout en arpentant la maison, je réfléchissais à un moyen de lui parler de ce cadeau -j'y tenais vraiment, un cadeau de NARUTO bordel !- avoir l'air de le réclamer. Je trouvai enfin l'objet de mes songes. Je m'approchai de lui, résolue à lui parler lorsqu'il sourit. Je crus dans un premier temps que le sourire m'était adressé mais il ne regardait pas exactement dans ma direction. Je me retournai et vis que le sourire était destiné à Sakura. Ou à Karin. En tout cas c'est elles qu'il regardait. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Toujours pour les autres, jamais pour moi. Karin se leva, et probablement sans les pensées, elle percuta Naruto de plein fouet. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Et moi j'étais là debout, ridicule dans ma robe trop petite, le cœur brisé qu'il m'ait encore ignorée. Je rejoignis Sakura dans l'herbe. Elle avait l'air misérable, avec son jean maculé de l'herbe qu'elle venait d'arracher et de terre. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Je repensai à toutes les fois où elle m'avait épaulée et je me dis que je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser dans cet état.

-Sakura qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais, se confier à quelqu'un de réel (Elle était la seule à connaître l'existence de mon journal et m'avait confié qu'elle faisait pareil il y a quelques années) ça fait du bien parfois... Lui dis-je en reprenant ses mots.

Elle sourit légèrement et commença à parler. Un flot de paroles considérable sortait de sa bouche, comme si ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas parlé. Alors qu'elle me racontait la tournure tragique qu'avait prise son histoire avec Gaara, un cri retentit. Nous nous levâmes comme un seul homme car nous devions toutes les deux avoir reconnu le hurlement de Karin.  
Naruto se battait avec Sasuke.  
Sakura se jeta sur ce dernier sans hésiter et je fis de même pour Naruto. Quand le calme fut à peu près revenu, Sakura posa la question dont tout le monde voulait connaître la réponse.

-Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici bordel ?  
- Il se passe que Karin me trompe avec Naruto.

Je serais tombée dans les pommes à ce moment si Sakura ne m'avait pas pris le bras et n'avait pas enfoncé ses ongles dans ma peau.  
- Non je ne te trompe pas et je ne le ferais jamais !

Malgré la douleur qui vrillait mon bras, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et tout devient flou. J'en avais assez de souffrir par sa faute. Je voulus partir, mais Sakura garda fermement sa main sur mon bras et un mot piqua mon attention.

Fraternelles

Je tendis l'oreille. Karin pleurait trop bruyamment, j'envisageai même de lui demander sèchement de se la fermer afin que tout le monde puisse entendre ce que Naruto avait à dire.

-Karin et moi sommes jumeaux.

Et mon monde s'écroula. Je m'étais d'abord sentie coupable d'avoir eu de telles pensées envers Karin. Elle n'était pas sa copine. Non. Elle était sa sœur. Jumelle qui plus est. Donc encore plus proche de lui.  
Plus Naruto poursuivait son explication, plus je me sentais mal. C'est une jolie histoire mais... Voilà. Quelqu'un d'autre se mettait entre lui et moi. Comme si il n'y avait pas assez d'obstacles ! Sakura lâcha mon bras à la fin de son récit, et alla lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Les deux femmes de ma vie ! S'écria Naruto en prenant Sakura et Karin par la taille.

Tout mon corps se mit à trembler. J'éprouvais une haine immense de les voir heureux tous, alors que moi je souffrais dans mon coin sans que personne ne s'en soucie. Je sentais la jalousie remonter dans ma gorge, ou peut-être était-ce de la bile ? Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps ces effusions de bonheur, je m'enfuis à la recherche d'un remontant. Arrivée au fond du jardin, je vis Kiba, adossé au bar, une bouteille de ce qui semblait être de la vodka à la main, buvant directement au goulot. Il avait l'air aussi joyeux que moi et ferait un parfait compagnon de beuverie. Je m'assis à ses côtés et lui empruntai la bouteille quelques secondes afin d'avaler une gorgée. Je posai mes lèvres sur le goulot, il était salé. Je tournai alors la tête vers lui et le vis, la tête entre les genoux, s'agrippant à ses cheveux comme si ils étaient sa bouée de secours, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Je lâchai la bouteille.

-Hé Kiba qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Ino, Ino, Ino baragouina-t-il.  
-De quoi ? Je ne comprends rien. Tiens, dis-je lui tendant un mouchoir, calme toi et explique moi.

Il se moucha et respira un bon coup puis repris d'une voix à peu près audible.

- Il était positif Hinata.  
- Qu'est ce qui était positif ?  
- Le test de grossesse.

Voyant mon air interloqué, il m'expliqua alors que ses larmes reprenaient.

- J'ai mis Ino enceinte et elle s'est barrée.

Ouch. Apparemment mes amis avaient des problèmes légèrement plus importants que les miens.


End file.
